What Really Happened
by justwriteandwriteandwrite
Summary: Is Carly's re-telling of the Sam and Spencer story true? Warning: occasional swearing, explicit content


**-What Really Happened-**

_(for anyone who's been hurt ... you are never alone)_

* * *

I saw Spencer kiss Sam.

A whole two months ago, when they may have thought they were alone. But they weren't. Because I was there and I saw exactly what happened. I saw him kiss her, like you wouldn't believe. But I am here to tell you, it's the whole truth. You may choose to deny it and you may choose to shoot me, or kill me later. All I am saying is: I saw it all happen the way it wasn't meant to.

"That's your story, Miss Shay?"

"Yes your honor."

"It is true?"

"Like I said, I saw it with my own two eyes. My brother kissed my best friend. Surely you believe me."

"Frankly, Miss Shay, I do not."

Well fuck you, then.

This is _exactly _how it happened, in my own words and witnessed by none other than… me, of course. I was there, like I said.

_It was a rainy afternoon and Sam was meant to be at school, so was I, but actually I was stuck in bed, with the flu. Dreadful, I know. Anyways, she was just sitting on the couch in our living room. How do I know that? I had just come down stairs to pour myself some juice, like one does when sick. The doctor recommends a high intake of fluid, don't you know. _

_Yeah. So, I had my back turned. Sam pretty much ignored me. We had been in and out of the same recurring argument for weeks now. It was the same thing, every day. She'd ignore me, I'd ignore her. So why she was hanging around our apartment, I had no clue. Oh that's right, she had come to talk to my brother, Spencer. He's more like a kid than an adult._

_Boys will always be boys. But is that a serious excuse? I doubt that very much._

_They were talking, and I was minding my own business, and drinking my juice, you know, as you do. I happened to overhear some words here and there. Oh okay, so I was eavesdropping. Is that a crime? I couldn't help it. They were right there in ear-shot. I wasn't about to let them get away with something that was not only illegal, but dumb, wrong and stupid._

_Stupid and dumb are the same words, pretty much. I know. But that's how messed up the whole conversation was. Honestly! _

_It went like this:_

"_Last night was great, Spence."_

"_Yeah, you were so amazing. How did you learn to do that with your mouth?"_

"_You know me and food. I was time to… practice. A lot."_

_Disgusting, right? I thought so too. But wait, it got worse._

"_So, I heard your mom's gone for the weekend. It's Friday night, so I thought-"_

"_Come over at seven, we'll have some food then get down to it."_

_Sam put an emphasis on the 'T', and I'm sure my face, had I looked in the mirror, would've been pale like a ghost. Are ghosts pale? I wouldn't have a clue. Our house isn't haunted, you know! Well… it could be, I suppose._

_That is completely beside the point. They were flirting, right there, in front of me. I felt nauseated. _

_His hands were sliding all over her legs, she was giggling in a shameless way, which made me feel ashamed at her pathetic little act. She was only doing it to use him, for sex. All the girls at school were doing it. Even me. Not with my older brother though. Gross! Sam had that base covered._

_Who knows how many other guys she'd been with since God knows when. Just ew. _

_We're best friends, sort of, but that's just insane. Who in their right mind would sleep with Spencer? As I said before, he's a kid! Why would you even try? Then again, Sam seems to have taken a liking to him, so… no. I just can't think about it anymore. _

_It's just so wrong._

"Where in your story, does the kiss occur?"

"What?"

"You claimed you witnessed your brother kissing Miss Puckett."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well?"

Oh, that kiss. It was a sloppy, disgusting display of sucking face if ever I did see something like that. Kind of like when Freddie kissed me. I'm sorry, he's just not a good kisser. Gibby on the other hand…

Sorry, where was I?

The kiss! Gross!

Their hands and limbs were all tangled with each other and they were going at it. I thought they would be having sex at any moment. I mean, what the hell? In my house. On my couch. Actually, it's Spencer's couch, but honestly. I sit on that couch! Freddie sits on that couch! Sam and Spencer-

Ahem.

Sorry. It's just wrong, as I keep reminding you.

"I understand your concern for your brother and best friend. But is this trial necessary?"

"Is the sky blue? Of course it's fucking necessary!"

Oops.

"Remember this is all in your head."

"I know. Spencer deserves to go to prison for what he's done to Sam."

"But what did he do, exactly?"

"He impregnated my best friend. Yeah, the girl is pregnant now, did I mention that earlier?"

"No, you didn't. Do you have proof?"

What proof?

"Sam's actually not pregnant. That was a cover name."

Sir, there's no proof. But there's all the blame on my older brother, because he's a creep who preys on innocent young girls, with me as a witness to most of them. Sam wasn't the victim. It was another girl. After her, there have been many others which I can't name, because that's how much a jerk he is.

"Do you know this other girl's name?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Well?"

"Carly Shay."

The imaginary court scene in my head disappears.

I sit on my bed, curled around my flower shaped pillow and cry silently into it. For all the hurt in the world cannot compare to the feeling I have in the pit of my stomach, at the moment.

I feel alone, I am alone. No one can save me from this horrific memory now.


End file.
